Her Doubts In A Platinum Band
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sara tells Greg she's pregnant, but not before he proposes. 9th installment in Operation Crankiness. Sandle.


A/N: Ready to give up technology, yes that's why I've spent a little while away, and spent five hours yesterday reading and reviewing all the stories in my inbox, and then some. I swear I did over 100 reviews. And since I'm back figured why not get this out of the way if it was done. Did a little research on this, meaning the different types of rings and such, there was something else but I don't remember what. It's been done for that long. Rememberd it, how to propose had to get inspired by it so i searched and combined two. In this he's fine, in real life, he's probably still wondering what he did to deserved a punch in the face. Anyways, can't wait for Season 7 and yes I've looked up spoilers, not going to say much but he does get some MAJOR scene time in Epi 4, along with a VERY brief Sandle moment. That's all I'm going to say, you want to know, message me. And after all this onto the story. Reviews, as always get me writing faster. Only a one parter.

hmmmwhichismorefunnyericbeingpunchedbyawomanorlancebeinggay?

On any normal night, Greg Sanders would find himself out a crime scene, processing evidence, making sure it wasn't contaminated or stolen, labeled and spelt correctly but tonight he found himself in the lab waiting on evidence while everyone else was out doing their job.

The lab was really quiet, and he was half expecting music to come blaring out of his boom box that he had to leave in DNA, oh well he had his Ipod. And he found himself in the break room pondering over books, on a subject that was new to him, and a little terrifying because there was so many.

The topic he was researching was rings, not just any, an engagement and wedding rings.

He was fairly confident that if he asked she would, although it had taken a few months for him to convince her that living with him wasn't a bad thing, which really it wasn't.

He had compromised and moved into her apartment, it was nice, but somehow it didn't feel the same, and it was slowly becoming the place where they could raise a family in, if it were a little bigger, because right now, her spare bedroom housed most of his junk. Or so she called it, he however would like to use the term treasure, it had taken him to find the right couch, the right bed until he was satisfied

Back to the rings, for what seemed the hundredth time he flipped through the catalogue, he wasn't going to buy it from a catalogue unless it was really nice, he was just getting a feel of what he was getting himself into.

He hadn't been keeping track but so far he had come across eight different types of cuts and even they were broken off into categories.

Should he go with a round diamond, or a princess cut?

A heart shaped or pear shape?

A trillant cut or an Acher?

Or go with an antique?

The size of the diamond, meaning the karat size and the clarity and if he wanted any other diamonds or jewels beside the diamond.

Then there was the type of band he wanted, thick or skinny, platinum, white gold, sterling silver or the regular gold. He was in way over his head.

The list went on an on, and he'd been at this for over an hour.

"Hey Greg"

"It's not what it looks like" he stammered out quickly before even knowing who said it and covering up the books in front of him, he glanced up as Catherine came over and looked at what he had been pondering over

"Engagement rings?"

"I thought you were Sara, where is she?" he swiftly avoided the question

"She offered to take our evidence to trace"

"She's coming here?"

"Ya she mentioned she was hungry" that was all the incentive he needed as he gathered up his books.

"Tell her you haven't seen me" he walked out the door into something solid, that will teach him not to look where he was going and the books flew out of his hands.

"Greg?" oh crap, she bent down to pick up the books and he bent down too, grabbing her hand and bring her back up

"You go eat, I got this"

"You sure?"

"Very sure"

"Okay" she turned and started talking with Catherine who had already sat down and drinking a cup of coffee.

That was way too close, his locker slammed shut as everything was pushed in, closing the locker he turned and leaned against it trying to get his heart rate back to normal. A small thud emanated as his head hit the locker. He needed help but who to call and ask help, it was already bad enough that Catherine had seen what he was looking for and yet she was about the best person who could help him. But she was out, she had a big mouth – not big it just never shut.

"Was it me or did Greg seem a little agitated?" Sara bit into her apple waiting for a reply from Catherine, what she neglected to mention was she was curious why Greg hadn't tried to get her to have sex in the car again. _How the life inside of her was created. _This brought a smile to her lips, she knew she had to tell him, but she wanted it to be special like no one had ever done before.

Hiring a blimp for the day to go across Vegas and announce she was with child seemed just a bit out there. _Like your daddy. _

"Earth to Sara" Catherine called softly

"Sorry you were saying"

"I didn't notice Greg being any weirder than usual" then again she wasn't dating the guy

"I'm probably imagining things" she stood and walked the short distance to the garbage can, throwing out the apple remains

"You and Greg you getting serious?" the question stopped her mid-step, she hadn't really thought of it, sure they lived together but were they serious?

"I think so" nodding and smiling through the sudden nervous attack, filing away the question to ask later

"I'm happy for ya, and don't let anyone else interfere, its _your _relationship no one else's" the comment had thrown Sara for a loop, not just the comment but by who said it, was it not her who had to have her opinion in everything, telling her not to listen to anyone else?

No that couldn't be right.

"Hey gorgeous ready to go?" shut his locker door and walked the very brief distance to Sara's

"Ya I think so"

"Great, I'm gonna meet you at home, got something to do first"

"That's okay, so do I" she told him, she neglected to say that it was to pick up the test results of her appointment a few days ago, this would indeed tell her if she would be expecting.

Him on the other hand was on his way to pick up a ring, and he just might have the perfect moment planned out, he only hoped he could get through the rest of the day without being to jitter-bugish.

hmm...botharehilarioussoicantchoseyoucanthoughrulerisntworking

She sat in the light, it couldn't be cliché if she worked nights and could only sit in the dark if she was outside, so she sat in the light, the blinds open, the sun's rays shining through.

She was indeed pregnant.

She didn't know how, but she was, the condom's hadn't worked, neither had the birth control. Well the condom box does say 95 effective, added with birth control she shouldn't be pregnant

How does this happen?

It doesn't, there was that one time where they had neglected to use a condom, and she had forgotten her birth control that day.

_Whoops._

The Jefferson case, is what started it all.

"What are you doing sitting here all alone?" her eyes flew to his, something was off, she couldn't place it.

"Just thinking" she replied softly, not moving from her spot, she didn't think she could.

"Don't think too hard" he laughed and disappeared down the hall, returning moments later, sans shirt and socks. Something that he never liked to begin with.

"You want some coffee?" he had already began moving preparing the coffee maker with the necessary ingredients.

"Sure that'd be great" how to tell him? She had thought of several ways, telling him point blank, letting him guess, or let him figure it out

"Don't hate me but I forgot what you take in you're coffee" believe me that's the least of your worries

"Cream, sugar, engagement ring" as he listed the above sat them on the counter so she could see

"What?" she stood, walking closer, she had not heard correctly.

"I asked if you take cream, sugar or an engagement ring" how he was keeping a straight he would never know

"But.." before she knew it, Greg was in front of her down on one knee, box in hand

"I'm trying to make it short and sweet, Will you marry me?" yes, Yes, YES, _say it out loud_ she told herself

"Yes"

"Yes?" the room sudden became too hot for him,

"Yes!" he slipped the ring on her finger, standing, kissing her heatedly.

"Greg I'm pregnant" she whispered, the kisses stopped suddenly.

All he could do was laugh. At least he had beaten her to the punch.


End file.
